parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Movie 5 (2013)
'Scary Movie 5'is a 2013 movie. Parodies (Don't delete, but you can add some more) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Thomas *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/TUGS *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Despicable Me (2010) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Smurfs (2011) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Grown Ups 2 (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Monsters University *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dolphin Tale (2011 FILM) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014 FILM) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rio (2011) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rio 2 (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rio 3 (2017) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Kidsongs Television Show *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Wind in the Willows *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Pink Panther *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Sleeping Beauty *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Aristocats *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Labyrinth (1986) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Back at the Barnyard *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Barney *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Sesame Street *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Muppets *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Arthur *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cyberchase *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Wild Kratts *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Zoboomafoo *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mario *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Sonic *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Pokemon *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Kirby *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Metal Gear Solid *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Wreck-It Ralph *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Garfield *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Peanuts *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Ice Age *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (2006)/The Pagemaster *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Alvin and the Chipmunks *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Winnie the Pooh *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dr. Seuss *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mickey Mouse *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Oliver and Company *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cats Don't Dance *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Seinfeld *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Judge Judy *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/2 Guns (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Don Jon (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Epic (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Turbo (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Frozen (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Last Mimzy (2007) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Elf *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/John Tucker Must Die (2006) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Lorax (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Family Guy *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Simpsons *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Archer *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/King of the Hill *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/American Dad *Scary Movie 4 (2006)/South Park *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Cleveland Show *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Futurama *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Little Mermaid *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Beauty and the Beast *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Aladdin *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Lion King *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Pocahontas *Scary Movie 4 (2006)/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Hercules *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mulan *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Toy Story *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/A Bug's Life *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Finding Nemo *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Incredibles *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cars *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Planes *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Brave *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Ratatouille *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/WALL-E *Scary Movie 4 (2006)/Shrek *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Shark Tale *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Madagascar *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Wallace and Gromit *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Over the Hedge *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Bee Movie *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Kung Fu Panda *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Spongebob *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rugrats *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Hey Arnold *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Jimmy Neutron *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Fairly OddParents *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Blue's Clues *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dora the Explorer *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Fun Size (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Rock of Ages (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Jack Reacher (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Five-Year Engagement (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Bourne Legacy (2012) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Larry Crowne (2011) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Skyline (2010) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Monster House *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Open Season *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Surf's Up *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Hotel Transylvania *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dexter's Laboratory *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Adventure Time *Scary Movie 4 (2006)/Regular Show *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Looney Tunes *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Teen Titans *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Tiny Toon Adventures *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Animaniacs *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/VeggieTales *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Rescuers *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Jungle Book *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/101 Dalmatians *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Gone with the Wind (1939) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Casablanca (1942) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Wizard of Oz *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Oz: The Great and Powerful *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Black Cauldron *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Great Mouse Detective *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Alice in Wonderland *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Robin Hood *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Peter Pan *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Pinocchio *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Cinderella *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Dumbo *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Bambi *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Song of the South *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Brave Little Toaster *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mary Poppins *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Fun and Fancy Free *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Lego Movie (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Big Hero 6 (2014) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Sound of Music (1965) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/State Fair (1945) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Oklahoma! (1955) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Fantastic Four (2005) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Fat Albert (2004) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Tower of Terror (1997) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Singin' in the Rain (1952) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Robots *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Little Manhattan (2005) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mean Girls (2004) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Jersey Girl (2004) *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/The Dark Knight *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Les Miserables *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Everyone's Hero *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Nim's Island *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Titan AE *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Avatar the Last Airbender *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mamma Mia *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Hairspray *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Sabrina The Animated Series *Scary Movie 5 (2013)/Mega Man X